


Do you want it to mean something?

by exit_pursuedbyOrpheus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill and Stan are only in the background, Fluff, I think?, M/M, One Shot, am i supposed to tag that?, and they might be a tiny bit drunk, and they're at a party, i'm sorry idk how to tag, it's kinda cute, maybe not, more like dumb teenagers trying to express their love for each other, richie and eddie has an intimate moment, sorry to my stenbrough stans, they're in high school, they/them pronouns for stanley ALWAYS, whatever i'll do it twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_pursuedbyOrpheus/pseuds/exit_pursuedbyOrpheus
Summary: "Is that a request? Do you want me to kiss you?"---Beverly finally succeeded in bringing Eddie to a party and he thought he knew exactly how it was gonna play out. He was dead wrong.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Do you want it to mean something?

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really enjoyed writing this so I hope you'll like it

The party is exactly what Eddie expected it to be. It's another mediocre high school party in some random student's house. Eddie doesn't even know the person who lives there. Yet here he is sitting on the kitchen countertop, drinking a lukewarm beer while listening to Beverly ranting. She's already clearly drunk and he finds most of what she's saying pretty amusing. Beverly has been spewing out her entire mind for a couple of minutes by now and Eddie catches himself zoning out, eyes falling on Richie. He's standing in the living room with Stan, Bill, and some other girls that Eddie thinks he might recognize from Spanish class.

Bill has his arm around one of the girls, Eddie can't imagine Stan's too happy about that. He wonders briefly about which one of them he'll have to listen to while they complain about the other. Cause if the look on Stan's face says anything, it's that this is going to result in either an argument or heavy making out. Either way, Eddie doesn't want to hear about it afterward.

Beverly's still talking but stops mid-sentence when she realizes that Eddie's attention is directed at something else. She squints for a second, nods to herself like she just made the most important decision of her life, and hits Eddie lightly on the shoulder. He snaps out quickly, turning back to Beverly.

"He's gotten really hot, huh?", the comment feels like it comes out of nowhere, but Beverly always has a hidden agenda behind her curious questions. No matter whether she's drunk off her ass or not. 

"I thought you were over Bill by now.", he answers, a subtle air of nonchalance coloring his words. Beverly looks at him like he just grew a second head, eyes the size of baseballs.

"No dummy, not Bill,", Beverly murmurs behind her lipstick-stained wine glass, taking another sip. She pauses slightly before continuing her sentence, swirling the glass between her fingers, bowing her head in the direction of the group. Most probably for dramatic effect. "I'm talking about Richie!" oh.

He looks over at the group once more, trying his best to see it but he just can't. All Eddie can see are the big goofy glasses and the lopsided grin. It's probably because he and Richie have known each other practically their entire lives.

"I don't know Bev, can't say I agree."

"Whatever, he's totally grown into his looks."

Eddie gets really drunk, really quick after that. He doesn't think he's taken that many shots ever. But then again, he can't quite keep track of anything except for his most recent thought. So he isn't exactly a reliable source right now. All he knows is that one minute he's dancing with Beverly to some generic top 50 song, and the next he's making out with anyone in sight. He makes out with Bill, Beverly, and a couple of others. He even manages to give Stan a short kiss before they force out a fake gagging noise with a disgusted look on their face. He does it for the fun of it. He does it because he can. A sudden thought passes through his otherwise blurry head. _Everyone here is so going to catch colds after tonight._

After some more swaying around in the living room Beverly drags him over to the kitchen to get more drinks. They stand there, with their arms leaning on the aisle, for a while. They join in on applauding the two girls taking off their tops, dancing on the table in nothing but their bras and short skirts. They take pictures where they try to look sexy, or maybe cocky Eddie isn't really sure, and one of them loses balance, almost falling down.

A group of girls from senior year next to Eddie and Beverly start talking about moving location and it immediately escalates into chaos because they don't know where to go.

"I'm a fucking joke to all of you guys, you never give a shit about what I say!", shouts a girl dressed in a red cocktail dress and pushes one of her friends, before storming off. 

"God, that class is a mess.", comments Beverly, shaking her head disapprovingly. They down another sickly sweet shot each, then she gives Eddie a kiss and says she's going to try to find the bathroom. Before he can offer to go with her and help her look she's disappeared into the sea of wasted teens. He contemplates on if he should go after her or not, but as soon as he moves his legs he can feel himself getting sort of lightheaded. Why did he have to drink more? He was already on the brink of too drunk several shots ago.

He stands there for a while, eyes working on their own; searching for one specific person. On the other side of the kitchen Bill throws his head back, sweeping down his beer in a matter of seconds. How the hell does he do that? Eddies eyes keep moving, cause even though Bills talent, if one could call it that, is interesting it's not what he was looking for.

That's when Eddie feels a warm breath against his ear. 

"Hey."

Eddie turns to his left and there he is. Richie takes the beer Eddie didn't even realize he was holding, takes a big gulp and puts it down on the kitchen aisle. Then he moves forward again.

"come on", whispers Richie, once again so close to Eddies ear that his lips are almost touching it. The bass from the speakers is so loud, it drowns out every single one of Eddies thoughts when Richie leads him over through the dancing crowd, his arm around Eddies waist. Stan is sitting on the couch and they give Eddie a knowing gaze as they walk past them. Eddie has no idea why.

Richie drags him up the stairs. The music isn't as loud on the second floor and there isn't anyone else in the corridor with them. All of a sudden Eddies mind feels somewhat clearer. He leans against the wall. Richie's watching him intensely, and Eddie feels a flutter of anticipation in his chest. 

It's like Eddie is all of a sudden seeing Richie, like actually seeing him. Seeing what Beverly was talking about earlier, how good he looks, how attractive he is. His midnight black, unruly hair. Dark eyes, fair skin. His surprisingly smooth way of moving about, like he's floating above the ground. And at the same time he sees the other Richie, the Richie he'd always known. The inpatient, loudmouth kid with glasses that were way too big for his face. Richie acts tougher nowadays, more laid back and unbothered.

But maybe that's the reason, the fact that Eddie knows the real Richie. The Richie that everyone except for the Losers Club has forgotten about, maybe that's the reason Eddie gets so very weak in the knees when Richie puts his hand against the wall right next to his head. When he moves in with his head. Eddies back is still against the wall. Richies pupils are big and black. Eddie tries to remember who Richie has become, Richie who parties too much, Richie with all of his flings. 

"Are you alright?", asks Richie.

"Just a bit drunk."

"Okay.", There's a faint smile on his lips. Richie takes Eddies hand, closing his own around it. "How come your hands are always so cold?"

"They've always been like that."

"I know", answers Richie, looking down, not letting go of Eddies hand. "I remember." The butterflies go wild in Eddies stomach once his eyes meet Richies. 

_I remember._ All the hours they had spent together, all the hours at the clubhouse, sharing the hammock. All the hours walking home from school hand in hand when they were kids, Richie always bringing a pair of gloves just in case Eddies hands got too cold. All of those hours are in those two words; _I remember._

"You're so fucking beautiful", it's barely a whisper, but Richie said it. And Eddie heard him.

"You too.", it's probably the dorkiest thing to say in that situation, but it puts a smile on Richie's lips. That signature Richie smile, the one that makes Eddies entire body light up. 

"Are you kissing everybody except me tonight?", asks Richie, more confident now.

"You haven't even been around me", answers Eddie.

"Yes I have."

"I haven't seen you."

"But I've seen you."

Eddie bites down a laugh. He's getting a bit nervous, but he's determined not to show it. 

"Is that a request? Do you want me to kiss you?" Richies gaze falls on Eddies lips. Several seconds pass by before he answers. The bass from downstairs is beating at the same pace as Eddies heart.

"Only if it means something.", his voice is cracking, boyish. Emotional. Richies lips are only a breath away from Eddies. Time seems to slow down. Eddies thoughts accelerate. The only thing he knows for certain is that he wants to kiss Richie. "Do you want it to mean something?"

That's it. Eddie leans in and kisses him. He kisses him because he can, because it's fun. He kisses him because Eddie is absolutely, indisputably in love with Richie. Eddie wobbles a bit so he presses his hands against the wall for support, he tilts his head up to get a better angle. Their teeth clash together and Richies tongue finds its way into Eddies mouth. Richie tastes of cigarettes, alcohol and gum but Eddie thinks it might be the best thing he's ever tasted. Richies hands slip up under Eddies shirt and they're rough against the soft, bare skin. They press together, bodies flush against each other. Eddie feels a familiar warmth in his stomach. Eddie finally lets go of the wall and instead his hands find their way into Richies hair, curls and fingers tangling into a lovely mess. 

It's all so very right, completely and utterly fucking right. Like their entire lives has led up to this moment. That has to be it. Eddie knows Richie, and Richie knows Eddie. And this is how it's supposed to be. The two of them; together.

Needless to say, the party was not at all what Eddie expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if y'all would like me to write more "it" fics or if there's something else you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> or if i should just stop writing completely


End file.
